


Test

by Balefries



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balefries/pseuds/Balefries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First try at a story. Wrote this on a phone, so I don't know about the quality. Please leave your thoughts, criticism, or flames in the comments.</p></blockquote>





	Test

If one were to stay awake at a certain time, one might hear the sound of something that is horribly wrong.

For example, sounds of talking in an empty house, and no sound when one is in a city.

They say that if you wake up at that time, it is best for you to stay still and hope to live to see the dawn.

For some people, they were lucky to live another day.

For most people, they had the opportunity to plague the minds of the fortunate with their bloodcurdling screams, pleads for mercy, and unnerving silence.

If you are foolish enough, you could try to run, but that will end up in a fate worse than death.

Let's just hope that we won't be one of the misfortunate ones, shall we?

_After all, we are all unlucky people._

**Author's Note:**

> First try at a story. Wrote this on a phone, so I don't know about the quality. Please leave your thoughts, criticism, or flames in the comments.


End file.
